


Best Friends

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Alex wakes up sick, and calls Jack over to help him.
Kudos: 6





	Best Friends

When Jack woke up to his phone ringing, he wasn’t happy. All Time Low were on a break from touring, and Jack decided that meant that he could stay up and sleep in as late as he wanted to, and the annoying ringing of his phone was preventing him from doing this.   
He groaned, then rolled over to pick up his phone. The caller ID said it was Alex, surprising Jack some; something important had to be going on for Alex to be calling before eight in the morning.  
“Hey Alex, you know it’s early as fuck, right?” Jack asked, sleep in his voice.   
“Hey, Jack,” Alex replied in a raspy voice, before moving the phone away from himself to cough some. Jack could still hear Alex, and immediately forgot about how tired he was as he started to feel concerned for his friend.  
“Are you okay? You don’t sound too good,” Jack continued.  
“That’s what I called you about. I feel like shit, and I don’t think I can take care of myself. I’m going to be alone in the house for the week, and I was thinking that maybe, if you’d be up for it, you could come over and help me some. I feel really terrible, which is why I’m even asking. You don’t have to, if you can’t or don’t want to,” Alex said, his voice wavering some.   
“I can absolutely do that, dude, I don’t want you to suffer on your own. I’ll get myself dressed, then head your way. Do you want me to get anything from the store?” Jack offered.  
“Um, some cough medicine and anti-nausea medicine would be great. I’m starting to feel really sick to my stomach,” Alex replied.  
“Okay, I’ll pick that stuff up, then be right over,” Jack stated.  
“Okay, sounds good. Thank you, Jack,” Alex replied, hanging up the phone. Jack got out of bed and quickly pulled together an outfit before driving to the store.   
When he got there, he picked up the medicines that Alex requested then got him some Ginger Ale to help his stomach some. He also grabbed a couple of soup cans and saltines, hoping that Alex would be up for eating something later. Once he had paid for everything, he made his way to Alex’s house. He let himself in, then went inside.  
“Alex?” he yelled, getting no response. He put the groceries into the kitchen, then started to look for his friend, he wasn’t anywhere on the first floor, so he went upstairs.   
He looked in Alex’s bedroom, and saw Alex’s bed littered with tissues, but Alex was missing from it, then, he noticed the door to the connected bathroom was shut, and that there was light coming from underneath of it.   
Jack walked over to it, and leaned his head on the door frame, right as he was going to say something, he heard Alex gag some before actually starting to get sick. He cringed a bit, feeling badly for his friend. Once Alex stopped, Jack knocked on the door lightly.  
“Hey Alex, I’m here,” Jack said.  
“Hey man,” Alex replied, his voice sounding much worse in person than it had over the phone.  
“Can I come in and help you at all? I know you don’t like to be alone when you’re sick,” Jack offered. Jack was always the one to comfort Alex when he was sick on tour; he’d lay in the back with him when he had the chills, sit with him when he’d throw up, and would do as much as he could to help his friend, and he assumed that now wouldn’t be any different.   
“If you wouldn’t mind,” Alex said, opening the door for Jack. He was sitting on the floor, sweat making his hair stick to his pale face, and he had an arm around his stomach.  
“Shit, you look miserable, Alex,” Jack said in a sympathetic voice as he sat down on the floor with his friend.  
“I feel like shit, I was fine yesterday but I woke up at seven this morning feeling absolutely awful,” Alex explained.  
“So, this just randomly hit you, and really hard?” Jack asked, to which Alex just nodded in reply.  
“It seems like it’s one of those twenty-four-hour bugs that you always get on tour. That means that today will suck a lot, but you’ll feel more like yourself tomorrow,” Jack explained.  
“I hope you’re right; I can’t even put into words how shitty I feel,” Alex replied.  
“Well, I’ll do what I can to make it bearable for you. Now, do you think you’re done in here? I can help you back to bed,” Jack suggested.  
“I think so, at least for now,” Alex decided. Jack helped Alex to his feet, then flushed the toilet. The two of them walked into Alex’s bedroom, and Jack propped Alex up so he could be comfortable without laying down and upsetting his stomach more.  
“I’m going to get the medicine that you requested. Oh, I also got you some Ginger Ale, so would you like that or some water?” Jack asked.  
“Ginger Ale, I guess,” Alex replied. With that, Jack went downstairs to the kitchen. He measured out enough of both medicines, then poured a can of Ginger Ale into a glass over ice. He took it all upstairs, then gave it all to Alex.  
“Thank you, Jack, I really appreciate it,” Alex said after he took everything.  
“No problem, dude. What do you want to do?” Jack asked.  
“Maybe find a movie or show to watch; I think that’s really all I can do right now,” Alex replied.  
“Sounds good,” Jack replied. He kicked off his shoes, then sat down on the other side of Alex’s bed. He turned on the TV and channel surfed until he found 21 Jump Street.  
“Is this okay?” Jack asked.  
“Sure, I love this movie,” Alex replied as Jack selected it. After a few minutes, Jack pulled out his phone and started looking at all of the different social media accounts he had.   
About thirty minutes into the movie, Jack was still on his phone, Alex was trying to watch and enjoy the movie, but he started to feel very nauseous again. He really didn’t want to get sick for a second time, so he tried to just ignore the feeling. After trying for five minutes, Alex started to gag, getting Jack’s attention.  
“Woah dude, are you going to be sick?” Jack asked, sitting up some. Alex didn’t even try to reply, knowing exactly what would happen if he did. He was still trying to stop himself but ended up getting a bit sick on his cover.   
Jack decided that trying to get Alex to the bathroom would probably be more trouble than it was worth, so he rubbed his friend’s back until he finally stopped gagging.  
“This is the worst thing ever. Now, I can’t even be in my own bed,” Alex said, sounding frustrated.   
“Hey, it’s okay, Alex. I’ll help you to the bathroom, and while you’re in there, I’ll take care of the blanket, and put a fresh one on for you. How does that sound?” Jack suggested.  
“That sounds good, thanks. Sorry you have to do that, I know that it’s probably, like, super gross,” Alex replied, sounding embarrassed.  
“Don’t apologize, Alex. You’re sick, shit like this happens. Besides, it’s not like this is the first time I’ve had to help you clean up. After all, I have helped you through quite a few hangovers throughout the years,” Jack replied, trying to lighten the conversation some.  
“I guess that’s true,” Alex quietly said.  
“Come on, let’s get you out of here so I can take care of this,” Jack stated. Alex just nodded as Jack helped him up and led him into the bathroom.  
“Just chill in here for about five minutes, and I’ll fix up the bed,” Jack explained. He went to Alex’s room, and carefully took off the blanket and the sheets, then took them to the laundry room down the hall. After starting the washer, Jack grabbed an extra set of sheets and cover that was usually kept in there for guests, then took them back to Alex’s room.   
Jack quickly made up the bed, then made his way to the bathroom. When he walked in, he saw Alex sitting on the ground, an arm wrapped around his stomach.  
“Alex, are you doing okay? Your bed is ready for you,” Jack said, sitting next to Alex. Alex just shook his head in reply. He gagged some, then finished getting sick. When he was done, he leaned against Jack and groaned in discomfort. Jack sighed; he had a long day ahead of him.  
\--------------  
Some time had passed, and Jack and Alex were in Alex’s bed. After the last time he got sick, Alex refused to try taking anymore medicine, not wanting a repeat of what had happened before. Jack knew that arguing was pointless, so he let it go for the time being.   
Jack was on his phone, and Alex was next to him, trying to fall asleep. Suddenly, he jerked up as he broke into yet another coughing fit. Jack was quick to sit up with him and rub his back until it finally went away. Once he was done, Alex groaned from pain.  
“Alex, I want you to try taking the cough medicine. You’ve been coughing constantly for a while now, and I know that it’s hurting your throat,” Jack said, getting up to get the medicine.  
“No, I don’t want to get sick again,” Alex replied.  
“I know, but you’re going to destroy your throat. Besides, it’s been a few hours, maybe it’ll stay down this time,” Jack pointed out.  
“I don’t really have a choice, do I?” Alex asked.  
“No, you don’t. I don’t want you to be in pain, so it’s worth a shot. I’ll be right back,” Jack said, walking down to the kitchen.   
He poured the liquid into a cup and decided to bring that and the stomach medicine upstairs so he wouldn’t have to keep going up and down every time Alex needed medicine. Once he was ready, he went back up to Alex’s room.  
“Take this, it’s not much, but you’ll be just fine, I promise,” Jack said, handing Alex the cup. Alex quickly downed it, making a face at the awful taste.  
“See, that wasn’t so bad. Now, do you want to try sleeping again?” Jack asked, getting back into the other side of the bed.  
“I’m not really tired anymore,” Alex replied.  
“We could play a game,” Jack suggested.  
“Maybe Uno?” Alex requested.  
“Sure, do you have a deck?” Jack asked.  
“Yeah, it’s in the hall closet,” Alex replied. Jack found the deck, then dealt out the cards. They played three games, two of which Alex won.  
“Two to one, I can even crush you when I’m sick!” Alex exclaimed.  
“Well, if you’re so awesome, maybe I’ll just leave,” Jack said, pretending to get up.  
“No! I was kidding! I need you, Jack,” Alex replied, making Jack smile some; it felt good to be needed.  
“You know I’d never leave you on your won like this,” Jack replied, letting Alex snuggle into his side.  
“Thank you for being here with me today, Jack, I don’t think I could’ve handled this on my own,” Alex said.  
“Of course, no need to thank me. I’ll always be here to help, whenever you need it,” Jack said back as Alex let out a yawn.  
“Are you getting sleepy?” Jack asked.  
“Yeah, a bit,” Alex replied.  
“Go to sleep, then. You can stay like this if you’re comfortable,” Jack offered. Alex shifted around a bit, then fell asleep within minutes.   
Jack stayed with Alex for the rest of the day and slept over that night. Alex woke up feeling fine the next day, proving that he did only have a twenty-four-hour bug, as Jack had predicted.   
They took it easy to make sure that Alex was really okay again, spending the day at Alex’s, watching movies and doing as little as possible. Alex was glad that he had such a great best friend, and Jack was glad that he was Alex’s go to person in any situation.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is a story I wrote back in October! I was really hoping to get a request drafted so I could post it today, but I'm not fully over being sick, and ended up taking a super long nap in the time that I wanted to write in. Also, I'm sorry for getting this up so late at night, being sick has really messed with my posting schedule! Anyway, I'm hoping to get a request written up for tomorrow, because I still have quite a few to get written!! Thank you guys for being super patient with me this week, I really do appreciate it. Also, a big thank you to those who have reached out this week, I wasn't expecting that, so thank you so much for that. As always, please send in ideas if you have them, I love writing requests for you guys! Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
